


Lovestruck

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Morgana, Banter, Comic, Declarations Of Love, Fanart, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: This was the worst moment Morgana could find out about Arthur's feelings for his servant. Without the chance to escape she kept picking on him the whole evening.





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Merlin Memory Month Prompt 2017 Day 9: Path II - Touches, Touching.  
> Ahhhh, I should get back to post more here on AO3. I promise I will <3


End file.
